


难兄难弟（二）

by htyaya



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htyaya/pseuds/htyaya
Summary: 星期二挨打
Relationships: 父子
Kudos: 4





	难兄难弟（二）

星期二

胡天带着酸痛的屁股硬生生的抗了一天，出了警局的大门，就看见他老爹的车停在了门口，他本能就像闪开，早上他带着还微微发肿的屁股硬生生的在他老爹旁边坐了一早上，如今还心有余悸，他宁可坐公交站着回去。

他刚要往回走，一回身差点儿撞上一个人，他一抬头吓得一哆嗦，他的老爹和张局长正往外走，胡立生看到是胡天，开口吼道，“干嘛呢，慌慌张张的……”

张局长在一旁劝道，“老胡，孩子在单位你就别这么凶了，警民一家亲嘛，对不，小天，怎么样，板子炒肉好吃吗？”

胡天被张局长说的羞红了脸，恨不得找个地缝钻进去，没想到张局长径直走过来隔着他的裤子狠狠的捏了他的屁股一把，连吓唬带调侃的说道，“下次在超速，我就让你爸来咱们局里演一出胡总教子，看你能不能长记性……”

胡天又疼又羞，胡立生笑道，“你这当长辈一点儿正型都没有，好歹也是领导，下次你们内部的事儿我可不管了，要打你来打……”

张局长哼了一声说道，“我能不能打，啊？”

胡天连忙点头说道，“能，能，无论是作为张叔叔还是作为张局长，我犯错了都应该被您教训的……”

“这还差不多，行了，你们爷俩走吧……我就送你到这儿了……老胡。”张局长和胡立生客气了几句，转身上楼，留下胡家父子在门口。胡立生不耐烦的说道，“走吧，还愣着干啥，我就是过来接你的，屁股还疼不疼了？”

胡天跟在老爹后面一边走一边回答道，“不疼了……”

胡立生呵呵了一声，“看来打的还是轻，上车趴着吧，我把你送回去，晚上有个应酬，就不回来吃饭了。”胡天上了车坐在后面，身子斜斜的趴在座椅上，胡立生一边开车一边唠叨着，“你这么大岁数了啥时候找对象啊，你们张局长说你们队里有个小姑娘不错，对你也很好，你俩处没处啊？”

胡天心想这个张局长怎么什么都说，无奈的否认道，“没有的事儿，就是普通同事关系，前段时间有工作上的交接，才交流多一些的，别听他瞎说。

胡立生叹口气道，“我倒是希望有事儿，你也老大不小了，虽然咱家条件还行，但是你也得抓紧，不能要求太高，还有就是你早点儿定西来，我好把房子给你换了，眼瞅着房价蹭蹭的长，越来越买不起啦。”

胡天无奈，只能点头哼哼着，胡立生这个问题上倒也拿自己的大儿子没办法，天天打也不能把儿媳妇儿打来。开车走了一半路的时候，胡立生突然说道，“小迪最近学习咋样啊，我这几天忙也顾不上，你觉得他能上啥大学，眼瞅着都高三了。”

胡天犹豫了一下，其实弟弟的成绩不是很好，自己代替父亲去开过几次家长会，感觉上本科都困难，他沉默了一下，没等到他开口呢，就听见胡立生继续说道，“倒是考不上好大学我就把他送到部队去，锻炼个几年再说……”

胡天只好附和着说道，“也行，不过努努力考个本科还是没问题的……”

就在这时，胡天的手机响了，一看是原来实习派出所的同事赵哥，他接起电话听见那头说道，“小胡啊，我是老赵……你在哪儿呢？”

胡天回到，“赵哥啊，好久没见了，我这段时间忙，正打算找个时间去看你们呢……”

那头赵哥不耐烦的说道，“行了，先别套近乎了，你在哪儿呢？方便的话来所里一趟吧，你的好弟弟在这儿呢……”

胡天一听冷汗一下子冒下来了，真是不禁念叨啊，他连忙说道，“好好，我这就过去……”没等胡天说再见呢，那边就挂了电话，胡天心想要是我自己开车还好，眼下老爹就坐在车上，这可怎么办呢？

胡天一转眼珠，开口说道，“爸，我先下车吧，原来所里的同事找我，我过去一趟。”

胡立生知道胡天的派出所位置，透过后视镜看到儿子侧卧在后座，突然心软了下来，说道，“不用了，我送你过去吧，你自己在这儿也不好打车……”

胡天一听更加吓坏了，急忙说道，“不用，不用，我打车方便，那边就有趟公交车，我挤公交也行……”

胡立生说道，“你就这么不乐意和我待一块儿，你们同事找你干啥啊？我开车送你过去丢人是吗？”

胡天心想这些坏了，这可怎么办哪，不过一想只要老爸不进去，他也不知道咋回事儿，索性大大方方的让他送吧，他假装开心的说道，“嘿嘿，不是怕麻烦你嘛，你送我我多有面子啊，你这车，啧啧，比我的好多了……”

胡立生一边看着路一边说道，“少他妈扯淡，是走这边吧……”胡天嘿嘿一笑，“是，是……”

派出所离得不远，很快就到了门口，胡天刚一下车，就见门口站着一个警察， 正在叽哩哇啦的打电话，他一看就是赵哥，胡天不由的身子一紧，有种不祥的预感，车都停下了，他不下也不合适，因为赵哥已经朝这边看过来了，胡天只好硬着头皮下了车，赵哥嗯嗯啊啊的说着，朝胡天走过来了，胡天一脸的苦笑和赵哥打着招呼，赵哥这时候挂了电话，骂骂咧咧的说着脏话就过来了，“操，你小子没事儿都不打算见我们了是不，去了局里就牛逼了哈……”

胡立生坐在车里刚要走，见儿子在和人说话，打开窗户想嘱咐一句胡天，让他少喝点酒，刚打开窗户就听赵哥说道，“你家老二牛逼坏了，一个人打五个，拿着砖头到处追，正赶上我们所里的人在那儿路过，就都带回来了……那几个孩子都吓傻了，你家老二厉害得很，还笑嘻嘻的和我们套近乎呢，我想着正好把你叫过来，怎么着也得请哥几个吃一顿啊……”

胡天就听见砰地一声车门响，老胡从车里面下来了，眼神很可怕，仿佛要吃了胡天似的，赵哥一看这架势就知道胡立生是谁了，他有些尴尬的说道，“叔，你也在啊，没啥事儿，小孩儿打架，我就让胡天过来把他领回去就行了……谁都没打坏，就是挨了些拳脚……”

胡天感觉背后都是汗，紧张的说道，“你晚上有饭局不是么，我就没和您说，怕耽误了您的事儿……”

胡立生冷笑道，“行啊，你们哥俩，赵警官是吧，该咋办咋办，回去咱们再算账！赵警官，改天我请你们吃饭，谢谢你们啊……”

赵警官只好附和了几句，看着胡立生一脚油门，离开了派出所，剩下胡天是一脸的苦笑……心想真是够倒霉的……

胡天和胡迪回到家的时候已经很晚了，他们吃了饭回来的，胡迪的事情处理完了之后胡天请了所里的几个同事吃了顿饭，他们进家门的时候发现胡立生已经在家里的客厅坐着了，带着一脸的怒气，眯缝着眼睛看着哥俩。

哥俩路上倒是商量了一下，知道今天晚上不好过，只能踏踏实实认错，争取宽大处理，胡迪一进门看见自家阿玛脸色不对，小声的说道，“爸，我错了……我去书房跪着反省”

胡天连忙打圆场说道，“爸，这事儿也不怪小迪，那几个孩子欺人太甚了，小迪也没办法，不过打架总是不对的，我路上也说他了……”

胡立生冷笑道，“哥俩都商量好了吧，都他妈给我滚到书房跪着去，好好说说你们背着我都干了些什么……”

胡天一咧嘴，自己昨天刚挨了一顿狠的，屁股算是刚刚好了一些，今天很可能又要挨打了，两个人耷拉着脑袋都进了书房，走到里面直直的跪着了。胡立生跟着进了书房，拿出了大板子和戒尺，分别交给了胡迪和胡天，吼道，“举着……”两个人将家法高高举过头顶，继续跪着反省。

很快，胡迪的脸上就出了汗，虽然他平时也锻炼，而且也是学校篮球队的主力，但是这样的姿势还是很难坚持，胡天稍稍好一些，他手里的戒尺要轻，而且他的体力的确要比胡迪好。一分钟、两分钟、五分钟、十分钟，足足半个小时过去了，哥俩的姿势都已经不稳了，手臂早已经酸到麻木，胡迪最先放弃的，他把手放下有些破罐子破摔一般的说道，“爸，我不行了，我举不动了，你打我吧……”

胡天见弟弟把手放下了，连忙也放下戒尺，“爸……真举不动了，再举会儿胳膊就废了，爸，您要是生气就打我们一顿出出气，这样举着我明天都上不了班了……”

胡立生被他俩气的瑟瑟发抖，用手指着两个字骂道，“小犊子都翅膀硬了啊，现在他妈的罚你们也不听了啊，都他妈会主动挨打了啊，看来是我打不疼你们了呗，这么着急着挨揍，是是不是以为打一顿忍忍就完了啊，看来今天不给你们点儿厉害的你们是不知道到底谁是爹……”

胡立生有些语无伦次，拿起弯腰捡起地上的板子指着胡迪说道，“脱，脱，脱光了……”

胡家挨打的规矩，必须脱光了挨打，而且只打屁股……胡迪哆哆嗦嗦的解裤子，双臂发酸，胡天刚要脱，胡立生吼道，“你他妈接着跪着，好好反省，昨天真是他妈白打了……”胡天有些后悔自己没有告诉老爹实话，早知道就把弟弟卖了，说不定老爹不至于发这么大的火。

那边的胡迪已经慢慢的脱了裤子，身上穿着一件卡通内裤，胡迪的皮肤很白，大腿修长有力，小腿肌肉紧实，然后他慢慢的脱掉上身的短袖，露出洁白的肌肤，他的身材不似胡天那样肌肉线条明显，身上的肉还有一丝少年的青涩，不过整体上的线条也很好看，接下来他一狠心把内裤脱了下来，露出长长的鸡巴和圆鼓鼓的屁股蛋子。胡迪要比胡天稍稍肉一些，两个臀瓣儿又圆又翘，整个线条看起来要圆润一些，胡立生看着这个近一米八的儿子，拉了把椅子过来说道，“手撑在椅背上……屁股撅着！”

胡迪自然明白这是啥姿势，他慢慢的走到椅子背后，肚子贴在椅背，弯腰撑在椅子上，屁股向后撅起，两条稍稍分开，下体自然的垂下，两个臀瓣儿高耸，等候着他父亲的责打。胡天二话不说的走到胡迪的身前，也没说打多少下，抡起板子狠狠的朝着胡迪的屁股用力的打下去。啪！一板子下去，胡迪的屁股立刻浮现出一层红晕，接着又是一板子，啪，两道板子叠在一起，那一道红肿更加明显了一些，胡迪疼的直哆嗦，但是咬着牙坚持着，不肯出声。

以往挨打都是有数目的，今天胡立生也是气急了，顾不上数数了，板子毫不留情的快速的抽打下去，胡迪起初还能坚持，但是十几下之后，屁股火辣辣的刺痛让他再也无法忍受，他开始不断的晃动着圆翘的臀瓣儿，试图躲避板子，接着嘴里开始求饶，“爸，爸，你慢点儿打，爸，你轻点儿打，爸……爸……我知道错了……爸”

啪！啪！啪！胡立生的板子却一点儿也没留情面，继续狠狠的抽在胡迪的臀峰上，整个屁股已经是红肿一片，大腿上也结结实实挨了几下子。胡天见弟弟的确疼的受不了，跪在一旁也帮着哀求道，“爸，爸，你慢点儿打，你这样打打坏了他……”

胡立生冷笑道，“我打坏了他也比他一天天在外面逃学打架将来进监狱的强，他妈的，真是三天不打上房揭瓦，就是惯坏了他……”

胡立生一边说，一边又狠狠的抽在胡迪红肿不堪的臀瓣儿上，疼的胡迪一个劲儿的叫唤。终于胡迪再也受不了了，忽的一下站起身来，光着屁股要往外跑，胡立生先是一愣，随手一把抓住胡迪的胳膊，胡迪拼命地挣脱，可是他根本不是胡立生的对手。胡立生当年在部队也是一名格斗好手，就胡迪这样子的小孩儿，哪里能抵抗的住，胡立生一手拎着板子一手抓住胡迪的胳膊，一个擒拿手就把胡迪按住了，他一屁股坐在椅子上，反手将胡迪按到自己的大腿上，胡迪的屁股向后撅起，胳膊被扭的生疼。

胡迪这下子知道自己惹祸了，他曾经尝试过在挨打的时候逃跑，结果屁股被打了一个鲜花灿烂，一周都不敢躺着睡。自己今天也是好久没挨打了，再加上胡立生的确生气，下手确实重，一个没忍住冲动了，竟然有了逃跑的念头，他越想越后悔，只好嘴里头还是求饶道，“爸，爸，我错了，我错了，我不跑了，你轻点儿打……”

胡立生斥骂道，“他妈的，越长大越完蛋的东西，竟然还敢跑了，犯错受罚这个道理都不懂了，真是挺长时间没收拾你，家里的规矩你都忘了……看我今天怎么收拾你！”

说完，手上的家法板子高高的举起，狠狠的砸在胡迪臀上，胡迪疼的嗷的一声，隔壁的邻居几乎能听见，不过他们家打孩子不是啥新鲜事儿，大家也都习惯了。胡天跪在那儿心里头暗自的叹气，“这个不争气的家伙，虎了吧唧的，跑什么啊，越跑揍得越狠……这下子自己也不好给他求情了”

胡天在那边暗自叹气的时候，这边的胡迪屁股算是彻底的开了花，两个臀瓣儿在胡立生的猛打之下已经青紫斑斓，肿的高高的，胡迪这时候已经是鼻涕一把泪一把的求饶了，这一顿下来，至少一百板子打下去了，每一下都是十足的力气，一点儿都没留情。

胡天见他爸越打越生气，有些控制不住了，顾不上他家挨打的规矩，慌张的爬起来一把抱住他爸的胳膊说道，“爸，爸，你要发火你冲我发吧，小迪还小，他还要上学，你这样打会打坏的，我知道你生气，可是你得先和他好好说啊……”

胡立生被大儿子这样一抱，这才停下手来，看着小儿子青紫斑斓的屁股，意识到自己今天的确是没控制住，他叹口气说道，“我他妈就乐意打你们吗，我不打你们你们就不好好的，我他妈图啥啊……”

胡迪哭嚎的已经是泣不成声，在胡天的搀扶下慢慢的站起身来，站到了他爸面前，胡天重新跪倒他爸的脚底下，“爸，我知道你忙，我会帮你管着他的，你在生气也不能这样没头没尾的打啊，你看看他的屁股蛋子，都啥样了，这还能上学吗？”

胡立生眼睛一瞪说道，“怎么不能，疼也得给我去，疼才能长记性，胡迪，你滚回你房间给我写检讨，把你这段时间干的错事儿都给我写出来，我告诉你，我已经和你们班主任通过电话了，你这段时间逃课，打架，上课起哄的事儿我都知道了，你最好老老实实的写，要不然我接着打你……”

胡迪擦了擦眼泪，抽泣着点点头，拿了衣服除了书房，他连衣服都没穿，光着身子逃难一般的走了出去，胡天见弟弟走了，重新低下头，小声的说道，“爸，小迪这样我也有责任，我是有点儿惯着他了，我这么大的时候你管我管得严，我就不想让他像我那样拘束，没想到放纵的过了，你要是还生气，也打我几下出出气吧……”

胡立生冷哼道，“这还算是说了点儿人话，起来吧，你清楚就好，你也写一篇检讨，明天晚上你们俩一起检讨，到时候咱们再算总账！”

胡天红着脸费劲的站了起来，揉了揉膝盖除了胡立生的书房，走进弟弟的卧室的时候胡迪已经穿上了裤子正趴在床上写检讨呢，胡天叹口气走到弟弟身后说道，“裤子脱了，我给你擦药……”

胡迪撅着嘴慢慢的脱掉裤子，没等胡天去取药呢，胡立生开了门丢了一个药瓶在床上，“给他抹点儿……”胡天叹口气，弟弟从小就比自己淘气，也更叛逆一些， 因此爸爸没少收拾他，爷俩儿的关系一直都很紧张，自己在中间也只能尽量的缓和。

胡天说道，“你啊，非得惹火了他挨顿狠的才算罢休……这次我也跑不了，我都二十五了，还得陪你挨揍！”胡天一边说一边给弟弟上药。

胡迪小声的说道，“他就是偏心，你那时候打架也没见他揍这么狠……”

胡天狠狠的一巴掌扇在胡迪的屁股上，疼的胡迪哎呦直叫唤，“我看你就是打得轻，我挨打的时候你看见过几回……还有我为了帮你出头被揍的多惨……”

听到哥哥说道以前的事情，胡迪也嘿嘿的笑了，哥俩一个在桌子上，一个在床上，很认真的写着检讨，胡立生则是坐在书房里，一根一根的抽着烟，心里头又气又悔，无奈的看着桌子上爷仨的照片。

照片是胡天上大学的时候照的，胡天那时候比现在要瘦，胡迪则是个小胖子，胡立生也要比现在年轻，不知不觉的，俩儿子都这么大了，真是岁月催人老啊……胡立生站起身来，走到门口，看着哥俩都在写着，忍不住露出一丝无奈的笑意。


End file.
